sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Liam and Blade: The Zarvok Journey (Canon RP with Joshua the Hedgehog)
This is a Private Roleplay between Alexneushoorn and Joshua the Hedgehog. As the title suggests, this RP will be Canon. Story Almost a year after the events of Liam and Blade: Superstar Saga, Liam and Blade have made a home in the 2010's, and work as Heroes for Hire. One day, their help is requested by The Jkirk Federations, so Liam and Blade set off for Downunda to help their client. Will the Monteiro Brothers be able to complete their task, or will their journey end in misery? Find out in this epic quest. Characters Liam Monteiro/Alexneushoorn Blade Eastwood/Alexneushoorn Lucas Pierpoint Vincent/Alexneushoorn Joshua Sentrium Burns/Joshua the Hedgehog Adex Zarvok Burns/Joshua the Hedgehog Jayden Sarah Burns/Joshua the Hedgehog Chapter I: A Plea From Jkirk (Who's going first? .3.) (You, I guess.) ('Kay) It was a peaceful morning in the civilian installation known as Genesis City, the planetary capital of the Jkirk Federations on Mobius, civilians going through their normal routine as the morning progresses. At the city center, two indiviudals were visiting the city; Adex Zarvok Burns and his son; Joshua Sentrum Burns. Currently, these two well-known figures were walking upon the sidewalk. Meanwhile, in the Eurish city of Imsterdim, in an abandoned warehouse, the Monteiro Brothers Liam and Blade were living. In 2016, they settled in it and decided to work as Heroes for Hire. Liam and Blade had already tackled some small time jobs, and were now ready for the big work. Blade was currently training by lifting weights. Blade: One day, I'm gonna be as strong as my old dad Tails, I can promise you that. Liam: *chuckles* I'm sure he would've been proud of you right now. Blade: Yeah, I bet. Let's train some more. Liam: Alright. I'm gonna go to the shooting range. Blade nodded as he continued lifting weights. Liam then walked to the shooting range to continue working on his shooting skills. (Now I gotta think of a villain for the four to handle. .3.) (Yea.) (Hm... I think I have an idea) (Lay it on me, Colonel Kirk!) (It's captain, you bum XP . Anyways, I was thinking of having someone have weapons designed specifically to disable electronics {EMPs in a way}, and is a exceptional hacker, which would be perfect for Jkirk) (Sounds like a great idea for a villain. What should we call them?) (That's the part I'm having problems with @3@) (I'll think of a name then.) ('Kay) (How about Danny May?) (Eh, wynut. .3.) (Alright. Continue, I guess.) ('Kay.. wait, who's going to play the character? .3.) Adex and his son had walked to the city center of Genesis, looking around at the many citizens going on their daily lives and such. "Hm.. it's nice to see that our capital is prospering nicely." Adex thought to himself. (Idk.) (internally) (I guess I'll play Danny.) (Okee .3 .) Suddenly, all electricity in Genesis City was disabled. Adex, Joshua, along with the civilians within the city were surprised by the sudden power outage. "A power outage? That's strange.." Adex said. Not long after the electricity was disabled, a video message appeared on one of the skyscrapers. ???: Hello, people of Genesis City and members of The Jkirk Federations. My name is Danny May, evil mastermind and soon to be ruler of Mobius. I have weapons that are able disable electronics, which gives me an advantage in defeating you, as you Jkirkians are dependent on advanced technology, so this will make it much easier to defeat you. (So wait if the power is out, how is the video playing? XP) (Through a special backup generator that only Danny can activate. :3) (It was a joke but thanks for explaining anyway XD) Adex and Joshua looked at each other, both are a bit annoyed, as the law enforcement of the city tried to keep the citizens of Genesis City calm and not going into a sudden panic. So far, they are successful. "EMPs? You mean to tell me a evil mastermind has an entire arsenal of EMPs? That can pose a slight problem.." Adex thought to himself, as he continued to look up at the video transmission. Danny: So prepare for war, Adex. You and your kid are powerless without your electronics! *laughs* The video transmission then ended. "..Well then. So that's a thing now." Joshua said, looking at his father. "Indeed.. if he is threatening to go to war with the Federations, there will be no amount of Electromagnetic Pulses that'll stand in our way." Adex said. Meanwhile, back in Imsterdim, Liam and Blade were still training. Liam was still at the shooting range and Blade was still lifting weights. Emergency Services over at Genesis City immediately began working to turn back on the power over at Genesis City, while also trying to determine the cause of it's sudden blackout. Meanwhile, Joshua and Adex began to make their way over at Fort Jkirk to discuss what to do when dealing with Danny. At Fort Jkirk, Colonel Lucas Pierpoint Vincent was helping other higher ups maintain order and peace at the Fort. Lucas: Whoever caused this blackout will be punished for causing mayhem in Genesis City! Quentin Jr. (Yes, he's in this too.)(Screaming Occurs): Agreed. They need to be put on trial for their malovelent intentions! Within the hour or so, Joshua and Adex make it to the Fort, as he calls for an emergency meeting in the War-Room with the Generals, as well as Lucas. Lucas sat at the War-Room table with Adex, Joshua and the Generals. He had Quentin Jr. sitting on the table in front of him. "Everyone, I have brought you here to discuss about the unfortunate incident at Genesis City, which I assume most of you know what occured." Adex said. Lucas: Yes. An power outage has occured, and apparently it's a declaration of war. "Indeed. And the poor fool decided to publically announce his name, so we are able to look up any records in our database about this individual." Adex said. "Sir, wouldn't he try to hack into our database to erase said records?" Lester asked. "Yes, but the Database is highly difficult to hack. Not downright impossible mind you, but it's still difficult." Adex replied. Suddenly, a scientist ran into the War Room. Scientist: Mr. Burns! Someone hacked into our Database and erased some files! They also vandalized your page by leaving a message that says 'YOU SUCK' in big letters! "Relax, I have a feeling that those files will be returning shortly." Adex said. "..Sir, you seem calm about all this, our database has just been hacked into." Jordan (the three star general) said to Adex. Adex looked at Jordan "Have you forgotten about our recovery protocol?" Quentin Jr.: Recovery protocol? What's that? "In the event of an unauthorized protocol, a separate database only known by the highest of officials that includes the same information as the hacked one, will either be manually or automatically revert the edits on the known database. And since only the Generals and I know about it... and you too Colonel since you're in here, no one else has any knowledge on this database." "..Oh right. That's one of our failsafes in the event of a hack on our main database." Jordan said. "Indeed. In fact, I practically knew the database will be hacked into. If Danny managed to cut the power in Genesis City, there's no doubt he could hack into the database as well. Which is why I already had General Marisa here to gather the data before the meeting." Adex said. Quentin Jr.: That's really smart of you, sir! Lucas: I agree with Quentin Jr.. Although, I have the feeling that despite our best efforts, defeating Danny will be a big challenge. "Yes, indeed. It will take a bunch of our resources just to locate this bastard." Adex said. "..Or.. we could enlist the help of an outside force to assist us." Joshua said. Lucas: Joshua is right, we could enlist the help of an outside force to assist us. And I think Joshua knows someone who could help us. "..I see." Adex said, before turning to his son. "Who did you have in mind?" He asked. "I know a couple of... 'Heroes for Hire'.. at least that's how they're both officially known, that can assist us in this endeavor." Joshua answered. Lucas: That's not a bad idea. Do you have a way to contact them? "In fact I do." Joshua replied. "Well then, you should pay them a visit, son. We could use the help." Adex said. Lucas: Yes. It's gonna be hard using our birds to get there, though, since Danny's got EMP esque weapons. "..Can he disable something in orbit?" Joshua asked. Lucas: I don't think he can. "Indeed. He'd need something to fly it up into the atmosphere and enter orbit. I doubt he has anything like that.. alright Son, I'll provide a TA-650 for transportation. Get these two 'Heroes for Hire' for us." Adex said. "It'll be done." Joshua said, before leaving the meeting room. Meanwhile, back in Imsterdim, Liam and Blade were still training. Blade: Alright...This...is...enough... *puts down weights* Liam: Agreed, this is enough training for now. Liam put down his pistol and shooting range gear. Liam: So, what now? Blade: I guess relax for a bit. Liam nodded and he and Blade sat down on the couch to play on their ShayStation 4. Minutes pass, and Joshua is currently within a TA-650 Aerostat within Mobius' orbit. The crew of the aerostat try to pinpoint Blade and Liam's current position, but still don't know exactly where they are. The crew would notice that Liam and Blade were in Imsterdim, Eurish as it appeared on screen. "We've located the two individuals. We'll lock the coordinates to your drop pod." The captain of the aerostat said to Joshua, of which he nodded in response as he made his way to a drop pod. Upon reaching said drop pod, he waits until the Captain inputs the coordinates so he could launch it. Several seconds pass, and Joshua launches the Drop Pod. Liam and Blade were still playing their ShayStation. The Drop Pod goes into reentry as it enters Mobius' atmosphere. If the facility Liam and Blade were in had any radar or detection system, it might alert them of the incoming object. Suddenly, the radar began beeping. Blade heard it and quickly ran over to the radar to check it out. Liam: What's going on? Blade: There's an object coming our way! Liam: I just hope it won't destroy our base! A couple of minutes pass, and the Drop Pod lands inside the base. It wasn't intended to cause damage, but due to it's speed, it might leave a hole in the ceiling. Liam: ...Well, it didn't destroy our base. Blade: But it made a big hole in our f**king ceiling! The hatch on the Drop Pod then suddenly pops off, allowing Joshua to get out of the pod, his back facing the two. "If this is the place, why the hell did they have me land INSIDE it?" He thought to himself, looking around. Blade: Whoa, it's Joshua! Hey, dude! Joshua turned to face them. "Ah, hello you two." He said to them, noticing the hole in the ceiling. "..Uh.. yeah I'm sorry about that, I didn't know they were going to send me inside the place." Blade: It's okay, we'll fix that, and get rid of your little spaceship. Liam: What brings you to our base in Imsterdim? "I've actually came for your help. A situation is developing in our territories, and my father wishes to seek some support."He replied to Liam. Liam: I see. Well, we can help, right, Blade? Blade: Yes. We're now Heroes for Hire, and we're willing to do any crimebusting work for a small price. "I see.. have you two ever heard of Danny May?" He asked them. Blade: Yes. He's an expert hacker and EMP Gun developer. He uses these EMP Guns to disable electronics in a large metropilan area to attack it later. To avoid being caught by authorities, he roams from town to town. No one knows where he's hiding. "Hm.. I see. In that case, we're going to need your assistance even more then.. do you know one of his manufacturing facilities, or a potential candidate?" Blade: Yes, we do. Blade walked over to a large supercomputer and began working on it. Blade: One of his manufacturing facilities is located in Westopolis, Northamer, in an abandoned toy store. Law enforcement there has received reports that strange lights and sounds are coming from the building at night, but they never found anything because the toy store would always be empty when the law enforcement arrived. That's a place where he might be hiding. "I see.. that city is under the control of the United Federation however. Which means my father can't send in troops to search.. which means I guess we're gonna have to do it." He said. Liam: Of course we can do it! Right, Blade? Blade: Indeed! I'm even willing to do this job for free! Let me get my equipment and then we're set! Liam: Okay, I will get some equipment too. Liam and Blade then went to their armory to get first aid kits, radio communicators, armored clothing and a bunch of guns. Blade also grabbed his robot bunny R.A.B.B.I.T.. They then came back to Joshua. Blade: Okay, we're ready! "Alright. Do you have any kind of transportation we could use?" He asked. Blade: Yes, we have a plane we can use. It's called the Eastwood Jet. Liam: Let me lock all the doors in the base and then we're good to go. Liam locked all the doors and used a repair gun to fix the hole in the roof. Liam: There we go. We'll remove this spaceship later. Blade: Let's go to the hangar. Liam and Blade walked to the hangar. In the hangar, there was the Eastwood Jet, the Eastwood Helicopter and an incomplete aircraft. Joshua walked into said Hangar, and looked at the three aircraft that were displayed before him. "Hm.. interesting.." Liam: I know, it's interesting. Blade's an expert mechanic, this is a skill he inherited from his old father, Tails Prower. With this skill, Blade is able to make various vehicles like these, and he can also craft ammunition for his guns. Blade: Yep. I use all the skills I have to my advantage to fight crime. Anyways, let's get on the Eastwood Jet. Blade loaded all of his and Liam's equipment in the plane's storage and got into the pilot seat as Liam got into the front passenger seat. "I see.." He said. "Hm.. Tails Prower? The last name sounds familiar.." He thought to himself, as he boarded the jet, looking at it's interior. Blade: Seatbelts on! Liam and Blade put on their seatbelts. Joshua decided to take an available seat, and put his seatbelt on as well. Blade: Everyone's buckled up? Good. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Take off! Blade started up the plane, a hatch in the base opened, the plane started gaining momentum and it flew into the sky. The hatch automatically closed itself after the plane went through it. "Well, guess we're off to Westopolis then." Joshua thought to himself. After about 6 to 12 hours of flying, the trio arrived in Westopolis. Blade landed the plane at a small airfield. He shut off the plane engine and he and Liam got out. They grabbed their equipment from the storage. Joshua exited the aircraft as well. His equipment was already on him so he was able to get out quickly. (Probably should separate the chapters now o3o) (On it.) Blade locked the plane after Joshua had exited it. They then walked off into Westopolis. Chapter II: The Search For Danny May Liam, Blade and Joshua walked through Westopolis before eventually finding the abandoned toy store Blade had tracked down. Blade: *whispers* Alright, this is the place... Blade gets out his Pump Shotgun and Liam gets out a Carbine Rifle. Liam and Blade got their backs against a wall. Blade: *whispers* Okay, on my mark...3...2...1...Go! Blade bust down the door and discovered an EMP manufacturing operation. Blade: We found them! It's go time! Liam and Blade began firing at the enemies, who only posessed pistols and Micro SMG's for weapons. Joshua had his C-T59 Plasma Rifle equipped, firing at any hostiles as he tried to get into cover. His shots were only aimed at places that would incapacitate and not intentionally kill. Liam and Blade did the exact same thing as Joshua, as Liam and Blade only kill when absolutely neccessary. Eventually, all the enemies were taken out. Blade walked up to one and grabbed him. Blade: Where is Danny May? Goon: H-He's currently not here! Blade: Where did he go?! Goon: He told us he was gonna get drunk and get laid at the Caramel Ice Gentlemen Strip Club! Blade: Thank you. Liam, Joshua, let's head over to the Caramel Ice Gentlemen Strip Club. Blade tossed the goon to the ground and the trio left the toy store. After they left, the goon contacted Danny May. Danny: Hello? Goon: Boss, Joshua Sentrium Burns along with two gunmen were at the manufacturing plant and took us out! They're on their way to the club! Danny: Thank you for the information. I'll be taking my leave. Danny hung up, got into an armored car with pitch black windows together with some bodyguards and left. About 10 minutes later, Liam, Joshua and Blade arrived. They entered the club. Liam: Do you see him, Blade? Blade: I don't even know what he looks like. Do you see him, Joshua? Joshua would have stayed at the abandoned toy store so he may destroy any equipment there and prevent reinforcements from coming in.. he also would've made sure the individuals in there kept quiet. (Alex, please try to refrain from doing these kinds of incidents so my character can properly respond before deciding whether to go or not .3.) (Fine...I am a little irritated right now, so I can't take a lot of criticism at the moment...) (That wasn't criticism XD) (I see. Also, I've calmed down after going on a mini rant to myself. Anyway, continue?) (to the reply I made above . 3 .) Blade: ...Apparently Joshua isn't here. Looks like we'll have to search for Danny May ourselves. Blade walked over to the bar. Blade: Excuse me, have you seen Danny May? Bartender: Danny May? He just left 10 minutes ago. Where he went, I don't know. Blade: Well, that's just great...Thanks anyway. Bartender: You're welcome. Liam and Blade left the club to regroup with Joshua. Joshua was waiting outside of the abandoned toystore. Local authorities were there as well to arrest the individuals in the toystore. Liam: Looks like you've taken care of business here. "Indeed. That's one of his operations taken down.. did you apprehend Danny?" Liam: Sadly, we did not. He left the club long before we got there. "I see.. well, at least one of his operation facilities are downed. The law enforcement here will make sure to keep the place from being entered again." Liam: That's a good thing. So, what's the plan, Blade? Blade: I think this is where my robot pet bunny comes in handy. I'll get him. Blade got out his robot pet bunny, R.A.B.B.I.T.. (If you wanna know what R.A.B.B.I.T. looks like, go to Blade's page.) He pressed his nose, causing him to activate. Blade put R.A.B.B.I.T. on the ground. R.A.B.B.I.T.: Hello, Master Blade. How can I be of service? Blade: Hello, R.A.B.B.I.T.. We need your help to find Danny May. Where do you think he is? One of R.A.B.B.I.T.'s ears turned into a sattelite disk. R.A.B.B.I.T.: Processing...Danny May....Location discovered! Location: Binge Mallton Hotel in Westopolis. "That was awfully quick.. well, no time to waste. We must get there immediately." R.A.B.B.I.T.: I'll turn myself into a car to get there quicker. R.A.B.B.I.T. turned himself into a car. Liam and Blade got in. Joshua proceeded to enter the car as well.. a little uncomfortable at first but got used to it pretty quickly. Blade then proceeded to drive towards the Binge Mallton Hotel. Once they got there, they got out the car and R.A.B.B.I.T. turned into a human man. R.A.B.B.I.T.: There we go. We're here. The group entered the hotel. Blade: Excuse me, we're looking for Danny May. Do you know which room he's in? Receptionist: Yes, he's in room 12. Blade: Okay, thank you. Joshua decided to take point as they headed to room 12. His M7-Z1 was within his left hand as they approached the room. The blades weren't active however. Liam and Blade got out their pistols. Liam: *whispers* We'll attack on your signal, Joshua. Joshua nodded as he attempted to kick the door open. If successful, he would activate his Dark and Anti Matter blades for his sword. Danny was startled by this. Liam and Blade aimed their pistols at him. Blade: Danny May, you're under arrest. Danny: No way! Danny fired his EMP Pistol, causing all electricity in the building to shut down. R.A.B.B.I.T. shut down as well. Blade: R.A.B.B.I.T.! Nooooo! Danny: So long, suckers! Danny made a run for the balcony. Joshua's Chaos Shield fortunately prevented any of his devices from getting disabled, however it greatly reduced the effectiveness of said shield. As Danny tried to make a run to the balcony, Joshua ran after him, his sword in hand. Danny quickly dove off the balcony, into a trash container. He quickly got out of it, stole a car and drove off. Joshua quickly pursued him, using his LVRA Jetpack to get off of the Balcony and pursue him. Liam and Blade sighed, picked up R.A.B.B.I.T. and ran downstairs, trying to find Joshua. Meanwhile, Danny noticed Joshua pursuing him. He started speeding, and running several red lights. He even caused a bunch of cars to collide with each other. Joshua continued to pursue Danny, equipping his Plasma Rifle in case Danny ever decided to fire upon him. Danny fired an EMP Rocket at Joshua. Joshua conducted an evasive maneuver by rolling to the right to avoid the missile. In retaliation, Joshua fired a couple of shots at the car, aiming specifically for the wheels. The wheels were hit, and the car spiraled out of control, then crashed into a wall. The car exploded on contact with the wall, and Danny, who was on fire, was flung out of the car. Strangely enough, Danny wasn't screaming in pain from the fire. "What the hell, I didn't even shoot the gas tank." Joshua thought to himself, as he landed besides the now enflamed Car and Danny. "..." It turns the Danny that was set on fire in the explosion was a robotic decoy, as it's artificial skin had melted. "..You've got to be freaking kidding me." He thought to himself, seeing the automaton's skin melt. "..Hm... I have an idea." He added to his thoughts. (I gtg, my dad just asked me to go to bed.) (Okee .3.) Liam and Blade caught up to Joshua after lifting in a car. They got out and looked at Danny's robotic decoy. Blade: Looks like he's smarter than we thought... "Or so he thinks. Do you have anything that can put out this fire?" Liam: I have an airhorn that can put out fires. Liam grabbed his airhorn and it blew out the fire. "Good. Grab the automaton and let's get him back to your stronghold." Liam and Blade grabbed the automaton and brought it to the plane. They then flew back to the base in Imsterdim. They brought the automaton in. Blade: So, what's the plan? "We're going to see if this automaton has any information in it. Do you have any equipment to extract any?" He asked, looking at the automaton. Blade: Yes, we do. Liam, can you get it? Liam: Yes, Blade! Liam got the information extractor and handed it to Blade. Blade: Okay, let's see... Blade began extracting any information. Blade: Aha, I found something! It says here that Danny May also has an underground EMP manufacturing bunker in the forests of Adabat. "Well I'll be.. I guess that's our next target.. though do we have any information on it's defenses?" Blade: It also says here that the bunker is guarded by deadly fire that you can go through by wearing a fire proof vest. It also has a blood thirsty dog named Cujo (Stephen King reference) on one of the floors of the bunker. Finally, the bunker also has camera's which can spawn lasers. "I see.. for the Fire and Lasers my Shield can compensate.. as for the Dog, I guess we're gonna have to deal with personally." Blade: Yep. We have dealt with blood thirsty dogs before, so I have a little something to take that dog out. Blade took out a bone. Blade: This bone is spiked with a sleeping flavor, so when that dog gnaws on this, he'll be in Dreamland for 24 hours. "..What makes you think that Dog will automatically gnaw on that bone?" Blade: I've seen it work in movies and on tv. ". . .Alright then. Let's just make a visit to the bunker now." Joshua said, his tone suggesting that a bone may not be the best idea. Blade: Okay. I'll refuel the plane first. Once the plane was refueled, Liam and Blade got in and waited for Joshua. Joshua entered the aircraft, and seated himself. The plane then took off for Adabat. turn After flying for a while, the trio landed in Adabat. They walked through town and out into the jungle. Blade got out a device. Blade: With this special detector, I can track down that underground bunker. "I see. Well, no time to waste then. We have to storm that facility." After a while of walking, they found the bunker. Liam: This is the place. Let's go. Liam and Blade got out their guns and entered the bunker. Joshua had one of his M7-Z1s equipped in his left hand, as he proceeded to enter the bunker as well. Liam and Blade neutralized any foes they saw as they made their way to the next floor, which was full of deadly fire. Liam: Mr. Joshua, we'll need your help with this. Joshua looked around the room to see if he could somehow switch off the fire. If not, he'll have to proceed ahead alone unless Blade and Liam get Fire-Resistant suits. Liam and Blade waited for Joshua to find a switch. "Hm... I think I see one." Joshua thought to himself, looking over to the other side of the room. He'll have to get there quickly before the fire dissipates his shield though. Liam: Good luck, Mr. Joshua. Joshua readied himself, as he broke into a full sprint towards the other side of the room. His shields managed to hold when he got to the other side, however only barely. Indeed there was a switch, and he flipped it, seeing if it would turn off the flamethrowers. The flamethrowers then turned off. Liam: Thanks, Mr. Joshua! Liam and Blade then came to the other side of the room. Liam: Well, on to the next floor. "Mhm." He said, walking ahead. The trio went to the next floor, where the bloodthirsty dog Cujo was waiting for them. Cujo growled and charged at the trio. Blade stepped in front of Liam and held up the bone. Blade: Here, doggie! I've got a bone for you! Cujo stopped and stared at the bone, drooling at the sight of it. Blade: Alright...Fetch! Blade tossed the bone across the room and Cujo chased after it. He began chewing on the bone. He then slowily fell asleep. Blade turned to Joshua. Blade: See, I told you it'd work. "Huh.. well you never know, there was a chance that it wouldn't.. but it did, so let us progress forward." He said, once again moving forward. The trio arrived on the next floor, where camera's were hanging around the floor. All camera's pointed at the trio and lasers appeared on top. Blade: S**t. Joshua quickly got into cover as the lasers were shot, returning fire with his C-T59 Plasma Rifle whenever he could. Liam and Blade got in cover too as they began to fire their guns at the lasers. "Those cameras aren't going to last much longer." Joshua stated, as he continued to fire. The cameras then exploded from all the gunfire. Joshua emerged from his spot of cover, looking at all of the destroyed cameras. "Is that all of their defenses?" He asked. Liam: I think so... Blade: Let's head to the final floor to get to the operation. Joshua nodded and proceeded forward.. but couldn't help but think that there weren't finished yet. The group proceeded to move towards the final floor, where the manufacturing operation was. "Alright, I guess this is the place. Make sure to look out for any defenses." Joshua said, looking around. Liam and Blade nodded as they looked around for any defenses before Liam spotted security camera's. Liam: Mr. Joshua, there's security camera's on the ceiling. I'd suggest using a weapon with a surpressor on it to take them down. "Then do it. As you can clearly see, my weapon doesn't come equipped with a Suppressor?" (Did'ya know guns with Suppressors are still loud, just not as much? o3o) (No, I did not know that. Good to know.) (Happy to enlighten you, lel) Blade nodded as he grabbed his Pump Shotgun, which had a surpressor on it, and shot the camera's down. The bunker staff looked around to see where the shots came from. "Good. Now we must keep an eye out. I doubt we've seen the last of their defenses." Joshua said, who remained on guard. Liam nodded as he got a pair of binoculars and looked around. Liam: There's a bunch of guards with military guns. But we've got quite some powerful guns too. Blade: We sure do. Joshua looked in the direction of the hostile personnel. "Ah, I see. Well then, let us move forward." He said. Liam and Blade nodded as they took the lead. They had their guns ready. Joshua followed, equipping his M7-Z1 Sword, though not extending the blades yet until a hostile showed themselves. Blade was holding his M134 Machine Gun, his most powerful gun. Liam was holding a Carbine Rifle. Suddenly, a hostile noticed the trio. Hostile Guard: You are trespassing in a top secret facility! I'll get you, you f**king buggers! "Good luck with that." Joshua said, suddenly rushing at the hostile, extending his Dark and Anti Matter blades. Hostile Guard: OH, SHIIIIIII- Joshua attempted to slash at the guard, swinging his Anti-Matter blade at him in a sideways motion. The tip of the Dark Matter blade may hit as well if the attack is successful. The guard was heavily wounded by the attack. Hostile Guard: Urgh...That hurt... Liam and Blade neutralized any other guards that were on the floor. The guard in question would have a horizontal slash wound across their chest due to the sword's strength and material. Joshua headed for any other guard in sight as well. Some guards attempted to shoot Joshua down. (I also made a page for Quentin Mick Vincent on the Jkirk Database. If you would be so kind to fill in Jkirk's perspective of him, please?) (I noticed, I just didn't get around to doing it yet o3o') Joshua's Chaos Shield took the brunt of their shots, as he used his Jetpack indoors to speed up to them, preparing to attack them whilst taking out a second M7-Z1 with his other hand, effectively dual-wielding now. The guards tossed their guns to the ground in frustration as they prepared for the worst. Blade was now stomping some guards he disarmed as Liam was neutralizing more guards. "What's wrong? Morale got your tongue?" Joshua taunted, as he began attacking them with his dual-wielded swords. The guards dropped to the ground in pain after they were slashed by Joshua's swords. Liam: More guards coming from the west entrance! A bunch of guards came in from the west entrance holding heavy firearms. Blade: These guys are all mine. Blade began firing his M134 Machine Gun at the incoming guards. Blade: Step right up, step right up! Guard after guard dropped to the ground in pain. Liam: *to Joshua* He took massive firearms training from Shadow the Hedgehog when he was 11. Joshua looked at Blade, who was probably unloading his full clip into people. "Who?" Liam: Shadow the Hedgehog is an associate of Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails Prower, Blade's old father. Shadow's a GUN Agent and therefore pretty experienced with guns, so he passed a huge part of his training to Blade. "I have no idea who Sonic, but at this point it's not necessary at the moment." He said, seeing if there were any more guards. (noticed on how he didn't say Tails? o3o) (Yeah, I did.) (Joshua has actually heard of Tails, since his father knows Amadeus because of a certain war, lel) Liam nodded as he continued to watch Blade rip the incoming guards to shreds. Blade: Are there any more of you warmongers in here?! Eventually all the guards were taken out. Blade: I think that's all those bastards got. "If that's the case, then they really aren't good in security." Joshua said, looking around the facility. (Ah, okay. Lawl.) Liam: Should we destroy all their EMP weapons stock? "The Federations wishes to confiscate some of them. Though whatever we can't carry nor want, we destroy, along with this facility." Joshua said. Liam and Blade nodded and grabbed the EMP weapons they could carry. Liam: Can you carry some too, Mr. Joshua? Joshua was seen carrying some of the EMP weaponry. "Alrighty on it." Blade: Okay, let's take this back to Fort Jkirk and then continue our hunt for Danny May. As Blade was holding his EMP weapons, he used his prehensile tail to make a gas trail leading all the way up to the bunker entrance. While on the way out, Liam dragged the sleeping Cujo back out as well. Once outside, Liam and Blade waited for Joshua. Joshua exited the underground facility, carrying the EMPs with him. For someone with Level 4 Strength, he seems to be able to carry heavy objects at long distances. Blade then ignited the gas trail with his M1911 Pistol, GTA V style. The fire traveled all the way down to the lowest floor and the bunker exploded. Blade: That's another manufacturing operation down. Joshua watched as the bunker had exploded. "Indeed. Though I can already tell our work here is far from over.." He said. Liam: Yeah. Let's bring Cujo the Dog to Fort Jkirk too so they can tame him. "That you'll have to consult with my father on that one." Joshua said, walking over to the Aircraft they entered before. Liam nodded as he and Blade entered the plane they put the EMP weapons in the back along with Cujo. They waited for Joshua. Joshua was already on the plane when they loaded in the EMPs. Blade locked the door and took off for Genesis City. turn After flying for hours, the plane landed in Genesis City. Liam and Blade got off. Liam: Aaah, I missed the smell of Downunda. Joshua immediately exited the plane as they were at a Airport, of which gave them clearance to land. He slid down his BFT-HUD to contact his father of their arrival. Liam and Blade had gotten the EMP weapons and Cujo from the plane and Blade locked the plane after that. "He's on his way over here. I don't think you've met him, have you?" Joshua said, looking over to the two. Liam and Blade shook their heads. Liam: No, not really. We have seen your father on that colonel's reality show, though. Blade: In my eyes, reality tv is not a way to get famous. It's the easiest way to become famous. In my eyes, you have to work really hard for your fame, like my old Uncle Sonic and my old dad Tails did. Only then will you be truly famous. "I see." Joshua said. "Y'know, I still never heard about this 'Sonic'. Since we're out of that little foxhole, I guess I have time to hear about him." He added to his statement. Blade: Sonic the Hedgehog is the Hero of Mobius, and my old dad Tails is his best friend. Sonic is always saving the world from Dr. Eggman, or "Robotnik" as you call him, and also battles other villains. He's also an unintentional ladies man. He's also Leader of the Freedom Fighters...I think, which my old dad is also part of. I was gonna succeed my old dad as a Freedom Fighter until the Cosmo Incident, but now I'm on my breakthrough adventure, so I don't need the Freedom Fighters anymore. Basically, almost everyone on Mobius has heard of Sonic. "I see..." Joshua said. A Genesis Transport is now in view, as it begins to land on a landing platform. Liam: Ah, that must be your father. (I think we should start the next chapter soon.) (Yeah o3o) "Indeed it is." Joshua said, looking at the Transport. Adex could be seen emerging from the transport, as it's gravity lift take him down to the floor. He walked up to the three, inspected the unconscious dog and the EMPs. "Greetings, you three." He said. Liam and Blade saluted Adex. Blade: Greetings, sir. Liam: We brought back EMP weapons from one of Danny May's manufacturing plants, along with a bloodthirsty dog Jkirk could possibly train. His name is Cujo. Adex took a look at Cujo. "Hm, I see.. I congratulate you three on your efforts, however I suspect the fight has not ended yet." He said. Blade: I suspect the same thing. We must continue to take down more EMP manufacturing plants to slow down Danny's progress. "Indeed.. have you pinpointed one of their operation centers yet?" Adex asked. Blade looked at his Blade Electric handheld. Blade: Hmmm...According to this, one of his operation centers can be found in the heart of an active volcano, located in Mazuri. Seems like a dangerous operation to me... "An active volcano? That may be dangerous.. though if you want to go through with it, I won't stop you." Adex said. "..By the way, Josh, someone seems to have missed you during your travels." "Missed me? Who mi- ..Oh." Joshua said, now realizing who he was talking about. Liam and Blade both raised an eyebrow. Liam: Who are you referring to, sir? "..My sister." Joshua said to Liam. "Mhm. She's in the transport right now, actually." Adex said. "Wait, what." Joshua said, looking at his father in surprise. Liam: Wow, we never knew you had a sister, Mr. Joshua. "I didn't either until a couple of weeks ago." Joshua said. "Do you want me to get her, or do you want to go into the transport?" Adex asked. "..I want her here, please." Joshua answered. Chapter III: Meeting Jayden Blade: I'm really curious, Joshua, what's your sister like? Adex at this time used the transport's gravity lift to enter the transport. "She's.. ah.. kind of hard to explain it in full detail, actually, but let's just say she can be a bit.... clingy.. at times." Joshua said. Blade nodded. Blade: I guess that goes to show you how much she cares about you. Suddenly, Lucas and his daughter Sophia Nancy Vincent walked over. Lucas: Hello, Joshua. How's the mission progress? (Where did these two come from? XD) "Mhm." Joshua said to Blade, before looking over to Lucas and Sophia. "Oh, hello Colonel, and...... uhm.. who are you?" Joshua asked Sophia, having a confused expression. (Hmmm...From the training yard, I guess. x3) (But this is Genesis City tho. .3.) Sophia: I'm Sophia Nancy Vincent, Colonel Vincent's daughter. I just joined Jkirk about a week ago. I heard my father was lonely because my big brother was imprisoned so I came here to keep him company, and he asked me: "Hey, want to join Jkirk? We could use some extra hands around here." And I said: "Sure, why not." And here I am. "..Huh.. I see." Joshua said. Adex was then seen emerging from the transport via it's gravity-lift. Another individual seemed to be behind him, who peeked her head out from his right side. Blade: Look, Liam. That must be Joshua's sister. Liam: Yeah. She looks really friendly. Blade: Yeah. Joshua approached Adex and the individual, turning around to face Blade and Liam. "You two, I'd like to introduce you to-" He said, before being interrupted. The individual seemed to have got Joshua's right arm captive. "..My sister, Jayden." Joshua finished, who looked to be slightly embarrassed. "Hello!" Jayden said, cheerfully, still having her brother's arm in her grip. Adex couldn't help but slightly smile. Liam and Blade smiled too. Blade: Hi. The name's Blade Eastwood. Liam: And I'm his step-brother, Liam Monteiro. We're Heroes for Hire, and we're helping your father and brother with a mission. "That's nice!" Jayden replied. Joshua looked over to his sister. "Can you, ah.. let my arm free now?" He asked. "No, I missed you." Jayden replied, tightening her grip on his arm a little. Liam and Blade chuckled as Blade put an arm around Liam and Liam put an arm around Blade's waist. Liam: Sibling love at it's finest. Blade: Yep. "..Anyways." Joshua said, facing the two. "Should we be heading off now?" Liam: Yes, let's go. Blade: Off to Mazuri we go then! "Mhm." Joshua said, nodding. "..Can.. can I come with?" Jayden asked, tightening her grip even more now. "..What." Joshua looked over to his sister with a concerned expression. Blade: Are you sure? Blade looked at Jayden with a concerned expression too. "Yes, I'm sure" She said, still cheerful. "Uhm... I don't know.." Joshua said. Blade looked at Adex. Blade: What do you think, sir? Is she allowed to come with us? Adex crossed his arms. "If she convinces her brother, then I don't see why not." Joshua remained quiet, as he looked at Jayden.. eventually he made his choice. "..Alright, you can come with." He said to her, still not completely sure of his decision. Suddenly he found himself completely in her grip as she hugged him in joy, letting out a quiet 'urk' when she did. "Thank you!" She said. Blade nodded. Blade: Okay, let me get some fuel for my plane, and then we can go to Mazuri. Sir Burns, does Genesis City provide fuel for foreign planes? "Indeed it does." Adex said, gesturing over to suitable fuel tanks nearby. "..Uhm.. you can go back to my arm now." Joshua said. Jayden nodded as she went from hugging him entirely to just holding his arm hostage again. Blade nodded as he walked to the fuel tanks, and used the gas pump to refuel his plane. Once his plane was refueled and everything else was ready, Blade boarded his plane. Liam got in too. They then waited for the Burns Siblings. Jayden waved to Adex as they both boarded the plane, Adex waving back to them. "Be careful, you two." He said to them. Liam: I'm sure they will be careful, sir. Blade: Yep. Alright, closing the door! Blade closed the plane doors and took off. Quentin Jr.: And off they go! Lucas: Jayden's first big mission. Amazing right, Mr. Burns? "Indeed." Adex said. "..He still has that doll of his, even though his daughter's here?" He thought to himself. Throughout the entire plane trip, Joshua and Jayden would be sitting in the hold, as Joshua had his BFT-HUD down on his eyes, while Jayden sat close to him, having his arm captive with only her left arm now. (Lucas still has Quentin Jr. because he feels that Quentin Jr. would feel neglected now that Sophia's in Genesis City.) (I didn't really need that explanation, but okay lel) Liam: So, Jayden, where have you spent most of your time? "Huh?" She said, looking over to Liam. Liam: As in, before you joined Jkirk? "Oh! I mostly was with my grandfather before I was reintroduced to my brother about a couple of weeks ago." She said. Liam: Ah, I see. Blade: Must be interesting for you to have gotten into the family business. "Mhm!" She said. "I'm beginning to like it here in the Federations!" Blade: That's great. Your brother actually trained me last year for my upcoming hero career, and I'm thinking this is gonna be the breakthrough mission. Liam: Blade's really ambitious, as he wants to be a hero like Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails Prower. "I.. don't know who either of those are." Jayden said, before looking at her brother. "But you trained him, Josh?" She asked him. "Indeed I did." He replied, still having the BFT-HUD on his eyes. Blade: And he did a damn good job at it. Liam: Mhm, he sure did. "Glad you think so." Joshua said. "Do you think you can train me someday? Jayden asked. "Maybe. You seem to be okay with your blades and axe so far, but I suppose I can help out with a few spars.." He replied. (Should we do a new season of Lucas Knows Best soon?) (Shrug) After flying for a few hours, the foursome arrived in Mazuri in an open valley near the volcano. Joshua and Jayden exited the plane, as the two looked at the volcano. "How the hell did he set up a base inside an active volcano?" Joshua questioned. Liam: Beats me...Maybe he wanted us to come here in order to trick us into dying or something? Blade: Well, no active volcano is gonna stop us! Let's go! Blade locked the plane and then took the lead. Joshua took his Plasma Rifle out of it's holster, and kept it lowered as he followed, with Jayden on his left side, having some kind of device in her right hand. Blade had his Pump Shotgun equipped, with Liam wiedling two machine pistols. The group walked up to the volcano, looking for an entrance. Joshua was looking for an entrance with his BFT-HUD, while Jayden still stood beside him. "Alright, lemme see here.." He thought to himself. (I might make a page for the new Lucas Knows Best season tomorrow, as I have work tomorrow. I always bring my laptop to work, so I'll be able to make the page then.) (Alright then) Liam and Blade waited for Joshua to find an entrance. "...Huh. Well isn't this interesting?" Joshua said, apparently having found something. "The one entrance I have found is at the very top of the volcano.. Welp." He said, bringing his BFT-HUD to his eyes. "Who's up for some flying?" He asked. Blade: Sure, let's go. Blade grabbed his jetpack and put it on. Blade: After I lost one of my two tails, I got this jetpack which helps me to fly. Get ready, Liam. Liam nodded and he held onto Blade. Blade then flew to the top of the volcano. (Final edit for today. Cya tomorrow.) ('Kay. Don't mind me when I add in a new chapter tho lel) Joshua began to ascend as Jayden held onto her brother's back, as they both followed Blade and Liam onto the top of the volcano. Chapter IV: The Search Continues Liam and Blade got to the top of the volcano and waited for Joshua and Jayden. The two would make it up to the top of the volcano, as a metallic door was seen on the ground. "This seems to be the only way in, as far as I know." Joshua said, as Jayden hopped off of his back. Blade: Alright. Leave this to me. Blade used his Eternity Time Watch to shoot a laser at the door and make a round hole in it. Blade: I built a small, yet powerful laser in my time watch for situations like this. (I wouldn't be surprised if the door was actually unlocked. XD) "..Or we could just open the door if it was unlocked." Joshua said, using his right foot to put pressed on the door, as it opened. "..Like so." Blade facepalmed and he and Liam went inside the volcano. Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplays Category:Private Roleplay Category:Canon Roleplay